


[Podfic] Vexed

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Dyce the Incredibly Easy Breton [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Cover Art, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: He always does everything she asks him to, and one night she decides to find out just how obedient he can be.





	[Podfic] Vexed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vexed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568390) by [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite). 

> >:D 
> 
> Thank you to mongoose_bite for giving me permission to record this series, and thank you to ragingrainbow for beta-listening! ❤ I can't promise I'll manage to record every fic, and certainly not in a timely fashion, but as long as I'm having fun I'll be continuing 💪
> 
> Also posted to [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/185769.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/187493738343/fandom-skyrim-pairing-vexmale-breton).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_vexed_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.mp3) (7.8 MB | 16:44)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_vexed_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.m4b) (8.1 MB | 16:44)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
